Last Moments
by XxFancyUsernamexX
Summary: In these last moments Norway can't help but remember all the good and bad times he has shared with Denmark. Could be seen as DenNor I guess.


_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

The heart monitor beside Denmark's bed beeped monotonously. Denmark's body laid on the bed the only movement coming from the weak rising and falling of his chest.

Norway sat on the chair beside his bed, clasping Denmark's hand in his own. Norway could barely believe the sight. Denmark for once wasn't smiling his usual cheery smile nor chatting obnoxiously loud, sure those things annoyed him but he would rather have those things then to see Denmark lifelessly lying down slowly fading away.

Norway had always believed that a nation would go out with a bang; however Denmark lying here proved him wrong fully. Instead of a bang, he was going out with a whimper. A quiet whimper.

The other nations had visited Denmark some just came like you would do with a long distance relative others would break down and cry. Even the fearful Sweden cried for his friend.

The walls in the room were pure white; not a scratch or change in colour on them. Norway knew that if Denmark was awake he would complain about the plainness of the walls and ask Sealand to colour on the walls with his crayons.

Norway had to smile weakly at the thought of Denmark lively again. He wanted the Dane to get better. Norway would do anything to see him full of life once again. He'd let Denmark hug him, come over to his house when the other wanted to, he'd even partake in the Dane's silly activities, he'd do anything for him.

But he knew that that was only a dream. He knew there was no hope left for his best friend. Yes, he'd admit it Denmark was, no is his best friend and will always be.

_"Hey Norge I got ya something." A young Denmark no older than 5 called out to his friend._

_ Norway only looked at him emotionless as ever. He watched as Denmark ran through the long grass to get to him, his bright blue eyes beaming in excitement. _

_ Denmark slowed down when he approached Norway who sat on a tree root that had emerged from the ground. "What is it Anko?" Norway asked not really caring all that much. The last time Denmark had gotten him something it was just a stupid twig that had a caterpillar on it. _

_ "Here, I made it for ya." Denmark held his balled up hand towards Norway. He uncurled his fingers slowly to reveal a silver Nordic cross hair pin. Norway gawked at the hair pin. "I know how you're always complaining about your bangs so I made ya this!" Denmark grinned as he watched Norway's reaction._

_Norway slowly took the pin out of Denmark's hands into his own to examine it. He ran his fingers over the silver hair piece mesmerized by it. "You made this?" Norway asked as he looked up to meet Denmark's eyes._

_ Denmark nodded. "Uh-huh, it took me about a month but I finally did it!" _

_ Norway smiled a rare and small smile. He pinned back the right side of his bangs and held them in place with the pin. "Thank you Anko."_

_ "No problem, anything for my best friend!" Denmark exclaimed happily, his grin was as big as it could get now. Norway giggled a bit at the Dane. From that day on Norway always wore the hair pin in his hair._

Tears came to Norway's eyes at the memory. Why of all times did he have to think about that? Consciously he released one of his hands from Denmark's and gingerly touched the hair pin in his hair. Still there. Like it had been though all the years. He knew that it gave Denmark a type of satisfaction knowing that Norway had kept the hair pin throughout all the years.

_"I'm sorry, please don't leave me!" Denmark cried out to Norway. He grabbed the hem of Norway's sleeve trying to prevent him from leaving. _

_ "Let go of me Denmark." Norway growled as he tugged his sleeve away from Denmark's grasp. He couldn't stay here anymore; Sweden would be expecting him any moment now._

_ "I'm sorry! Norge, Lukas, don't do this." Norway turned around to meet Denmark's pleading eyes, brimmed with tears. Norway felt a pang of guilt, but he had to leave it was already decided. _

_ "I'm leaving." Norway gave one last yank before he was free of Denmark's hold of him. _

_ At this point Denmark knew that he could never stop Norway from leaving now. Even if he stopped him now, Sweden would come for him. "Will you ever come back?" Denmark's voice echoed throughout the room. _

_ Norway stopped walking to look back at Denmark a look in his eyes that could've melted ice. "If I ever forgive you, then maybe. I wouldn't expect it though." _

And Norway remembered those to be the last words that he had spoken to him until at least a hundred years later.

_Norway stood outside of Denmark's door still debating whether he should enter the house or not. Against his better judgement he lifted one of his gloved hands to knock on the door._

_ He waited a couple of seconds before Denmark opened the door. Denmark looked like shit, his usually tamed yet wild hair now just stood on all ends, he had large purple bags under his eyes, his eyes were bloodshot red, and his clothes were wrinkled up._

_ Denmark gasped when he saw Norway standing in front of him he rubbed his eyes making sure that it wasn't all an illusion or a trick of the light. Denmark did nothing but stare at Norway his mouth open and his eyes wide. He looked like a fish out of water._

_ Norway gave a tiny smile. "Hey Anko." Norway said finally breaking the silence._

_ Denmark just smiled his trademark smile and engulfed Norway in a hug. Usually Norway would've pushed Denmark off, but he decided that just this once it would be allowed. He hugged Denmark back, burying his face into the larger man's chest._

_ "I missed ya Norge. A whole fucking bunch." Norway could feel Denmark's body start to shake with sobs. Norway patted the Dane's wild hair reassuringly._

_ "It's okay, I'm here now." Norway murmured softly into Denmark's ear letting the man cry on his shoulder._

Now Norway couldn't control the flow of tears falling down his face. He held Denmark's left hand in his own and held it to his face, crying on it.

"Danmark." Norway said out loud wanting to hear the response of the person he was calling out to.

But as expected there was no response.

"Please Danmark don't leave me." Norway began to cry even harder.

His cries were greeted with the beating of the heart monitor slowing down by the minute.

"Mathias, please! Don't leave me!" Norway screamed his voice sounding hoarse. He then began to screech. He let go of Denmark's hand and rested his head on the bed where Denmark lay sleeping. His cries began to quiet down as he ran out of energy to cry. "Please Matthias…"

His cries were never heard by the sleeping man and they never would be.

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

The red line monitoring his heartbeat went flat. And Norway's heart shattered into tiny pieces.


End file.
